


Remedy

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз снова приручает опасного хищника, которого сам когда-то создал и предал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Басс похож на перетянутую струну или перекалённое стекло. Майлз просто не может не почувствовать этого, когда притягивает его к себе за шею. Где-то на задворках неприятно колет вина, но Майлз к ней привык и это сейчас не важно. Важно, что Басс тянется к нему, горячий, нервный и нетерпеливый, как раньше, путается пальцами в пуговицах, ремне, забирается ладонями под футболку. Майлз сам стаскивает с себя футболку, сдёргивает форму с Басса, пока тот увлечённо оставляет метку на майлзовой шее. Это похоже на борьбу, и Майлз не готов проиграть, но и выигрывать не хочет. Он распластывает Басс по кровати и задаёт медленный почти мучительный ритм, не отводя взгляда, глаза в глаза, ни на миг не разрывая контакт. Он ведёт рукой по вздымающейся и опадающей в такт судорожному дыханию груди, восстанавливая в памяти полузабытые ощущения, чувствуя, как под его ладонью колотится сердце Басса. Майлз чувствует натяжение кончиками пальцев, затылком и кожей, чувствует звон стекла, готового разлететься на осколки от любого неверного жеста, звука, вдоха. Ему хочется стереть эту почти сумасшедшую ухмылку с губ Басса, когда тот притягивает Майлза ближе и рывками двигается ему навстречу, но нельзя, не сейчас. Майлз снова приручает опасного хищника, которого сам когда-то создал и предал, он смотрит в глаза Басса и чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника вниз прошивает электрическая дуга. Разрядка опустошительно сильная, но удовольствие накрывает Майлза мигом позже, когда он на излёте ловит взгляд Басса. Его Басс, настоящего, прежнего. Майлз утыкается в его плечо и выдыхает.


End file.
